The present technology relates to a sensor device on which a sensor element such as a vibrating gyrosensor is mounted.
As an angular velocity sensor, for example, a vibrating gyrosensor is well known. A vibrating gyrosensor detects, while vibrating a vibrator at a predetermined frequency, a Coriolis force generated on the vibrator with a piezoelectric element to detect an angular velocity. A vibrating gyrosensor (hereinafter, referred to as sensor device) is typically mounted in parallel with an integrated circuit (IC) that detects an oscillation or an angular velocity of a vibrator as a package component on the same substrate (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-230691).
Now, in view of miniaturization of an electronic device to be mounted, also a sensor device is demanded to be further smaller and cheaper. However, since the above-described mounting method demands a foot print that can mount at least the sensor and IC, the method was disadvantageous from the viewpoint of pursuing miniaturization and low cost.
There, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-164091 describes a sensor device having a structure where a housing part for housing a controller (IC) is formed in a multi-layered wiring substrate configured of ceramics and a gyrosensor is disposed on the housing part. The gyrosensor is formed into a rectangular triaxial gyrosensor as a whole and mounted in the housing part while stepping over a mounted controller. Thus, by overlapping mounting regions of the gyrosensor and controller, a footprint can be reduced.